fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lumalalu
You okay? (DS) You haven't been on in a while, and I'm starting to get worried. *sigh* If you see this, I may as well tell you that the fan-fic is being restarted. So please hurry up! I need you! DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 14:33, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry to worry you... Sometimes, it gets difficult for me to focus on one thing. And I'll hurry up~! 12:15, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi! DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 21:13, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Thought I would say hi, especially since I love Pokemon! =D DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 21:13, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Thankies~! I lurves talking to people! Even though I'm an anti-social weirdo in real life... =_="Lumalalu (talk) 22:51, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, aren't we all. NERDS FTW! Derpnerd 23:16, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I AGREE.Lumalalu (talk) 00:26, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Heh heh. I don't know if you know this, but I have a fan fic ("The Adventures of Silver in... Vivosaur Island! (First Copy)" is the title) and your ideas would be very appreciated. Plus you most likely get to talk to people there! I have a fun guessing game already going there. Just ignore Derpnerd there. He's crazy (Steve Jobs? Really?) DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 23:29, December 11, 2012 (UTC) AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII R-REALLY? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~! *explodes from sheer excitement* Honestly, I'd make a better editor, if you need one *is the most thorough perfectionist ever to be born*.Lumalalu (talk) 00:26, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, what's happening in your picture? Is Zoroark proposing to Ampharos? DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 23:29, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Nao, it's from a fanfic/drabble-set by FieryFafar on dA. 'Tis a fanart from a fanfic :3 It was called Rambunctious Rugrats. Actually, the Zoroark (Kurloz) is telling the Ampharos (Barbie) "I wanna eat berries with my precious Barbie doll~ <3". 'Twas the cutest drabble I had ever read. OwOLumalalu (talk) 00:26, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Lol, do you battle Pokemon competitively? @Deltasilver I am only a bit crazy, and I am a self appointed nerd. Derpnerd 01:50, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Not really; I just really love the story~! In the games and manga, mostly. I still love the anime, though~! Lumalalu (talk) 02:33, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'm, appointing you the Editor in Chief. But remember: Joe is supposed to have an accent. And I'm just as crazy as you are. ;) DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 15:45, December 14, 2012 (UTC) THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU (etc.)!I know (dude, I read waaaaaaaaaay too many replays... I know the game by heart even though I don't even own it. Yet. Oh, and as for your location on your user page, look at mine. You may get an idea! DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 16:53, December 14, 2012 (UTC) OMGLIEKIDEASAREEVERYWHERE* You were so right it's not even funny (I'm giggle-snorting at the moment~) *OMG LIEK IDEAS ARE EVERYWHERE (cuz, you know it's sometimes difficult to discern spazzy people~) ...I take it you like my page. But its okay, I've seen spazzier. Or is it spazyer? Probably number one. So what do you think of my AKA name? Heh heh, it speaks the truth. A TRIPLE BATTLE WITH ARCANINE, BRAVIARY, AND PICHU FOR THE WIN!!!! DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 15:43, December 17, 2012 (UTC) YES. SIMPLY YES. (AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ZZ Y U SO HARD TO BEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAT???) Lumalalu (talk) 01:47, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Cuz there is no thing better. Anyway, please check the Fan Fic soon! =D DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 00:32, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lumalalu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- E4439Qv5 (Talk) 23:15, November 21, 2012 Welcome, for sure! Wow, the bot actually got it right for once! Welcome in! I can tell we are going to be friends already. E44: Talk to me, or 23:44, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Thankies~!Lumalalu (talk) 23:57, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Wow, another Pokemon fan! Welcome to the team! DinonerdDC (talk) 17:50, November 22, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I am not a Pokemon fan. I am a Pokemon fanatic. I swear, I have a robotic Pikachu from Japan, I'm that obsessed. HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO YOU, TOO!! (Why won't that question mark leave???)? Lumalalu (talk) 18:57, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Gasp! Robot Pikachu! Gimme! XD. JK, welcome! Yet another Pokemon person to talk with! TDD25 (talk) 00:32, November 25, 2012 (UTC) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! YOU SHALL NEVAR HAVE MY PIKACHU!!!!! NEVAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!! I always love having another person to squeal with about my favorite fandoms!Lumalalu (talk) 00:37, November 25, 2012 (UTC)